legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom
Wilhelmina or Will for short is the main heroine/character of the W.I.T.C.H Series and the leader of the Gruadians of W.I.T.C.H Legends of Light and Darkness Will is seen at the beginning of act 4 talking with her friends and Matt about what went on and regardinig Phobos has not attempted anything. This is when Darkseid and Rugal Bernstein come in and murder all her friends which forces her to flee considering their powers. Will afterwards meets the Guardians who talk with her and send her on her away to avenge her fallen friends. She is confronted by Narissa and Joe Carroll who try to capture her for Darkseid. However Horvath, Saddler and Quantrich do it first. Will seriously doubts that Khan is going to get anything done, though Khan silences her. She escapes on her own while contacting Zordon. She first meets up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella and Suede who Will joins with. Suede gives her an assigment to help Jack Frost and co with the booby trap, Jack is a bit stunned since Jack has a crush on Will. Will is introduced to the team and what's going on through Phineas. Regrading the Biometals she asks Anti Cosmo what they are for only not to get an answer. When Will and the others arrive at Zordon's chambers she is the first to notice Malefor's presence. Will then seeing her leader's archnemesis return she knows something is going on considering him and his nemesis. When Bender and Slade explain to their unknowing friends about the freak pedophilsh Joker, Will wonders what Joker did to his friends. She is just as shocked when learning about Joker`s cruelty despite being a person without powers apart from insanity and using his head. Will knowing about the rule of no time travel and wonders how Bender, Anti Cosmo, Skipper and Slade could timetravel. Axel explains the time code is an effective loop hole over it. Will leaves with Jack, Axl, Alie and Phantom R to go to one of the islands. Will gets accusive of Alie when she uses the sense to find Model Ws thinking she's on drugs. After Jack and Axl argue over this, she heads with the girls to think up ideas. Will tags along with the five to find the Model W Fragments and the P one. She fights K.Rool (who is riding a shark like machine) and defeats him with her electric powers. It is also revealed that Jack's crush on her isn't one sided, as Will herself has a crush on Frost and which was shown when she attacked Addler over trying to get to Jack. This forces Axl to pay Phantom R 10 dollars since they made that bet. Will and Jack decide to work on combos during fights afterwards only to discover Dr.Weil is roaming about as Model W and this could be a concern to Jack and Bender's advesary Discord Will congrautes Axl on his upcoming wedding to Alie and it`s revealed that she and Jack Frost are together as a couple, the two are quite happy together despite their differences. Before the others leave, She and Jack remind the other that one of them is the Nostalgia Critic. Will and Jack join the villains to find the dogs, and Slade tells them to keep Hades and the others from causing harm. They save the dogs from Joker and beat the crap out of Joker for Bender to get revenge on. When asked about Joker, Jack and Will lead Bender to Joker, for extracting info and vegenace. Will wanting to get moving agrees with Harpuia to get Bauer's enemy Logan as he is a dangerous man. Will reminds her friends that Logan may have those 3 element bombs, but Jack, her and Axel have our own kind of elements to use if he uses them. Will and Jack both travel to the same Isabella went to and they find the unicousness Katara and bring her back to the ship where Bender and Scamp lay down the business. Will alongside Harpuia are chosen to be the partners of Model H Will travels to Aplokips with the others and she decides to go after Nerissa with Jack Frost and Suede. They go through a routh path and Will as well as Jack are almost killed by her. Suede saves them and helps them finish her. Will being merciful seals Nerissa away in a can. The two want to help Suede like he did with them, Suede thought politely declines their offer and goes alone. Will stuns Malefor using her electric powers which gives everyone the time to strike and kill the dragon. She learns of Hazama, Relius and Sari who betrayed the heroes and turned evil. Will is Sari`s main target as Sumdac is trying to murder her for Jack Frost which WIll calls her on for being a bitch. She is strangled by the former heroine as a result and she then a second time when they confront her. Will arrests Sari with Jack throwing her in maxium multiuniversal scurity prison after she tries to seduce Jack in to joining her. Will helps afterward with Axl and Alie's wedding with her friends. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Will returns with Jack Frost to help her friends Slade, Bender and The B Team against Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster and others. Will also will have gone through a change having become more of a girly girl over the years whi;e mantaining her badass and assertibe personality. Friends: Taranee, Irra, Hay Lin Corneila, Matt (Deceased Boyfriend), North, Tooth, Easter, Sandman, C3P0, R2-D2, Zordon, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Suede, Jack Frost (Boyfriend), Axel, Nostalgia Chick, Phantom R, Marie, Jack Bauer, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Orion, Celes Chere, Slade's Ensemble, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhatten, Harpuia, Makoto, Marceline, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler Enemies: Prince Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa, Darkseid, Rugal Bernstein, The Darkseven, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Model W, The Joker, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil WRJTTETY.jpg will 1 (2).jpg will 1.jpg will 2.jpg will 3.jpg will 4.jpg will 5.jpg will 6.jpg will 7.jpg will 8.png will 9.jpg will 10.jpg will.jpg will 11.jpg will 12.jpg will 13.jpg will 14.jpg will 15a.jpg will 16.jpg will 17.jpg will 18.jpg will 19.jpg will 20.jpg 240px-Will1 3421.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the W.I.T.C.H Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Red Heads Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Amazons Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Jack Frost and Will Vandom Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Seventh in Command Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Elementals Category:Champion of Universe Category:Major Characters Category:Child Soldiers Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Witches Category:Love Interests of Jack Frost Category:Masculine Girl Category:Sexy characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Tomboys who become Girly Girls Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies